Crimson Petals
by DarkestTorture
Summary: Rated M for violence and a little suggestive stuff. Sakura/Sasuke/Suprise. Warning: It's twisted.


**Crimson Petals**

(_Sasuke/Sakura/Surprise) Rated M for violence and the title….just in case someone thinks the title is dirty. Because this is the first fan fiction I will post why not use the characters of Naruto (I do not own and was not paid for this) in it? It is a one-shot and is in one character's POV. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

It was towards Spring, while the cherry petals fell like rain, the last time that I saw her. She had gotten a lot stronger, her pink hair still short and beautiful. Those eyes- oh those eyes- had sparkled with rage and the determination to kill me. She had no idea what was coming. With rage I swung my sword at her again and again, forcing her to keep dodging. I watched her green eyes widen and fill with pain as I stabbed her in the leg, severing nerves. Her cry of pain and fear excited me as her warm blood flowing from the wound aroused me.

"S-sasuke…why?" Her voice rasping in pain. She wasn't worth my answer but I gave it anyways.

"To test my power." Oh how scared she had looked as I got closer, grinning. I twisted the sword around in her leg before ripping it out. Her scream echoed all around us. I loved the quality of her scream. She managed to slash my face with a kunai. I punched her hard enough to feel the bones of her face shift. She fell down to the ground, her injured leg giving out. She slid slowly back, trying to get away. How beautiful she was in her agony. I grinned again and raised my sword.

"Sasuke….No…..Don't….PLEASE NO!" I swung down as she raised her hand to stop the swing. She screamed deliciously again as her hand and fingers, separated, fell to the ground. My arousal built at the look in her eyes and I swung again and again and again. I frowned, she had finally stopped screaming. I looked at the many pieces in disgust. I quickly pulled out needles and thread to begin my work. She was barely alive as I reattached all of the broken pieces, blood splattered on her face like crimson petals. I put her in the freezer where she must have finally died. It didn't matter. He was finally here.

"ITACHI! I will kill you." Sasuke, the real one, runs into the room, blinded by rage and brandishing many weapons.

"Foolish brother-"

"SHUT UP!"

I laugh evilly as I open the door and Sakura's frozen, stitched together body falls out and onto the floor. He seems to starts to see again as he looks from me, perfectly disguised as him, to the dead Sakura. His eyes widen as he realizes that I, pretending to be him, was slowly destroying his life.

"Naruto will know I didn't do this…." He muttered to himself, almost comforting. He looks at Sakura's body again and flinches. I grin and open another door, rummaging within it, knowing that shock has frozen him.

"He has already been taken care of, my dear brother." I turn and toss Naruto's preserved corpse at his feet, beside Sakura. His dark eyes fill with tears, the tears I'd been waiting to see.

"You…bastard." Sasuke rushed blindly towards me and I kick him back.

"You should know by now, little brother, you will never defeat me. You might as well join me. I'm the only one who can help you now." I smile and walk forward, aiming to corner him and force him to obey. Sasuke raises a kunai, eyes gleaming with courage.

"You will never have me. I won't betray them." He grits his teeth and stabs the kunai into himself, ripping his guts to shreds. I go to stop him but he takes the kunai out and drops it. He falls to his knees ad crawls in between Sakura and Naruto.

"You can't have us…" He rasps a few more breaths as his eyes dull and then he dies. Enraged I leave. My plans ruined, my pupil dead. There is only one option left. I smirk and laugh a little.

"Enjoy your peace brother." I burn the house down and walk away.

* * *

_The only thing more fun than writing this is going to be reading all the flames I'll probably get for it. If you're going to review please review the grammar and spelling too, not just the plot. I know I'm not the world's best writer._


End file.
